Wireless local area network (WLAN) and personal area network (PAN) devices that use different radios are widely used in many platforms like notebooks, net-books, desktop computers, cellular telephones, mobile personal devices and the like. The WLAN and PAN devices may include for example, Bluetooth (BT) and WiFi transceivers. The BT and WiFi transceivers may operate on the same frequency band for example, 2.4 GHz band or on different frequency bands. For example, the BT transceiver may operate at the 2.4 GHz band and the WiFi transceiver may operate at the 5 GHz band.
Another frequency band that the WLAN and PAN devices may use is the 60 GHz frequency band. WiFi compliant devices may use 2.5 GHz, 5 GHz and 60 GHz frequency bands. One of the problems with switching transceivers between multiple FREQUENCY bands is the switching of traffic streams from one frequency band e.g., 60 GHz to the other frequency band e.g., 5 GHz, 2.4 GHz or operating in parallel in many FREQUENCY bands efficiently.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.